Vancha's Assistant
by lil Minghia
Summary: What if Vancha decided to take on an assistant before becoming a Prince? It's a long hard road to becoming a half vampire, as one young girl will soon find out. What will she learn along the way? Summary is likely to change as the story evolves. Vancha/OC
1. A Token of my Appreciation…

**This is my disclaimer since everyone seems to be doing it these days! This story was inspired by the Cirque Du Freak series, as well as the new Larten Crepsley series. (This was just started this October 2010.) I do not own Vancha or any of the other book characters my original character may come in contact with. This is also set before the Cirque Du Freak series. **

**Warning! This chapter contains some mature content so please proceed with caution and by all means stop reading if it offends you. Now without further ado, enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 – A Token of my Appreciation…**

No sooner had her head hit the pillow then she heard the stairs creak. She inwardly groaned at the sound, it meant that Madame Houdina was coming upstairs to make sure all the girls were in their beds fast asleep. Victoria had just snuck back in and was still in her street clothes. She quickly kicked her shoes off and stashed them underneath her bed before slipping under the covers. She was able to squeeze her eyes shut as the door to the girls' space was swiftly open letting the light of the hallway flood in to the room. Victoria evened out her breathing to make it look as if she was asleep.

She prayed to whatever god would listen that Madame Houdina would leave promptly. After a few excruciatingly long minutes passed, Victoria heard the door shut with a soft thump and the light vanished. She did not let out her breath until she heard the stairs creak once again. She quietly let out her sigh. She did not dare to risk being caught getting out of bed after hours to change so she resigned to sleeping in her current clothes, as dirty as they were. The floorboards creaked so loudly that they could be heard throughout the downstairs.

The last time someone attempted getting out of bed after hours was responsible for all the girls having to do extra chores on top of getting a vicious beating. Normally the girls stayed in their little cliques and would only rat on someone outside their clique but everyone had been asleep last time it happened. And of course Victoria had been the culprit last time, and was not willingly to forgo another miserable month of being shunned by all the other girls. Despite no actual proof, they all blamed her since she was the loner at the orphanage. Even Roger, the loner of the boys' side would not go near her. She was in short, a freak.

* * *

The bell located at the top of the stairs rang signaling time to wake up. It was a horrible noise and could wake the dead! As the girls started to stir, knowing that they only had a few minutes to get dressed and present themselves at the breakfast table. Victoria was one of the last ones to stir and just as the rest of the girls were exiting the room to head downstairs; she sprang out of bed and threw her shoes on. She didn't have time to change and did not want the other girls seeing that she had not changed. If she got caught she would be whipped several times and made to carry the water buckets in by herself all day.

Being the last one to wash her face in the community basin located in a small room adjacent to theirs, Victoria shuddered. She hated having to use nothing but cold water; it did help wake her up however. She had to stop staying out so late at night! It was starting to catch up to her. Despite telling herself this over and over again in her head as she slowly descended the stairs, she could not just turn her back on her friend now could she? She had only one friend in this cruel world and his name was Jason.

She had meet Jason a few months ago at the beginning of the summer and they had become thick as thieves, quite literally in fact. She smirked at the thought of a small knife hidden in her pocket. They had made a commotion and Jason was able to steal a man's knife while Victoria was faking an injury. Jason was kind enough to give it to her, since he knew she was having trouble with some of the boys at the orphanage. He said it was a 'token of his appreciation' for all the times she was there for him.

Breakfast commenced as usual, all the girls at one table and the boys at another. Everyone ate what little stale bread and rotten porridge they were rationed. There were about twelve girls and nine boys at the orphanage. All of whom were abandoned or unloved. Hardly anyone got adopted from this horrid place which they called Allen's House. It sounded pleasant enough and looked appealing from the outside, but on the inside it was a hell hole which was kept clean by the children who resided in it.

It was Monday morning and the day commenced much like other days, lessons from the bible from Madame Houdina, lunch of more stale bread, various chores, and finally dinner of slightly rotten potatoes and what could be called gravy. After which the children had about an hour or so of free time if all their chores were completed on time. This left an opportunity for Victoria and she grasped it with both hands.

She was able to sneak off and show up a few minutes early in the dark alleyway near the orphanage where she normally met up with Jason. The sun was setting and she would catch hell if she wasn't back before the town clock struck eight. As it were, she had about an hour and a half until she had to race back. What she did not realize that she had been followed by Dean and Scott the two boys were around her age.

As she leaned back on the dirty brick wall she looked down at her attire, ripped jeans and a ratty black shirt with holes in it. Her shoes were black from dirt and had numerous holes in the bottom and leaked horribly. Her only redeeming attribute was her dark brown curly hair that reached her mid back. Granted at the moment it looked like a rat's nest. She glanced up at the lamp post at the end of the alleyway and her dark brown eyes shown like a creamy caramel chocolate. And that's when they grabbed her…

Dean was slightly bigger so he grabbed her arms and held them behind her back before she had time to react. She flipped her hair over her should in attempt to see who her attackers were and clenched her teeth when she saw Thomas standing in front of her with a smug look on her face. If only she could get to her knife in her pocket…Before she had a chance to formulate a plan Thomas struck her across the face so hard her head spun to the side. "What do you want?" She demanded after spitting a mouthful of blood out.

"Well would you look at her! I like 'em feisty!" Scott drawled as he began to unbutton his pants and let them slip down to his feet.

Victoria's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Never in a million years would she have pegged these two losers to be rapists! Before she could get her feet steady he fingered a hole in the stomach of her shirt and ripped it open exposing her flat stomach which was slightly toned from all the sit ups she normally did in her spare time she was not with Jason.

"Ooo, I like what I'm see-" Was all Scott could get out before she thrust her right foot up and in to his groin area. His underwear was still on but offered him no protection. She thought for a split second she was free when Dean released her, but was she wrong; dead wrong.

No sooner had he let her loose than his fist connected with the side of her face that had already been backhanded. Victoria did not stand a chance and immediately dropped to her feet. One swift kick in the ribs when she was stirring made her stop and lay near to motionless. "Let's get this over with." Dean said in a low sadistic voice.

At this point Scott had recovered and was about to drop his underwear and mount her when a flash of what appeared to be metal hit him in his shoulder blade. He hollered in pain and whipped around to see what had hit him and who had thrown it. Dean kicked Victoria again in the ribs and looked down the opposite side of the alley, he spotted no one.

Before either of them could speak another object came hurtling at Dean this time and hit him square in the back as he turned to run back towards the orphanage. Although it hit him hard, it was not enough force to knock the brute off of his feet.

Noticing that Dean had abandoned him, Scott pulled his pants up quickly and reached back and slowly pulled out the object embedded in his shoulder. When he finally got it out he studied it and realized it was a shuriken that looked as if it were handmade…"What the - ?" was all he managed to get out before another hit the ground by his feet and bounced and hit the wall. That was all he needed before he was running back towards the orphanage forgetting all about Victoria and his previous intentions.

Unfortunately for Victoria, Jason did not show up and his token had not helped one bit. She cursed Jason in her head and the fact that his little 'token of appreciation' was of no use. Just before she blacked out, she saw a figure fall from the sky above her and what looked like a small blur of green hair.

If only she had known what that token really was, a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know! I know it's a tad short but it has been a long time since I attempted to write anything! **


	2. Thief!

**Hello again! This is a record for me! I've never updated so quickly but I had the urge to write and decided to upload it as soon as it was finished! Glad to see I have some reviews already! I really do enjoy your feedback so keep it coming! For those of you who do not know who Tanish Eul is, he is in the Birth of a Killer the first book in the Saga of Larten Crepsley. I highly recommend you read it!**

**Ohh, and I will have a tendency to jump back and forth between Victoria and Vancha, and I hope it is easily distinguishable and not confusing. Please let me know if it is. I will use lines to separate between times of day and/or change of character.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – Thief!**

The figure, no man lifted Victoria up and carried her with swift silent speed to a small shack on the outskirts of town. He laid her down gently on the dirt floor and looked at the gash on her check. He licked his index finger and gently caressed the cut and it closed up immediately. It was the only spot she had been bleeding from, that much he was sure. She did have a lot of nasty bruising though; he had nothing to cure that.

He studied her unconscious body and decided to rearrange it so that she lay with her right arm underneath her head and in a comfortable looking position. It would be a shame to let her wake up in an awkward pose. He had wiped away the extra blood on her face but not before trying just a little. She had bitter blood but had a slight twang of sweetness. To make a suitable vampire you had to have bitter tasting blood, since the sweeter it is the more potential for evil you have within you. He was not in the least bit worried about the slight sweetness since his blood history was not perfect either…

He stooped down to check her vitals and after making sure she was fine he quickly searched her pockets. He found nothing other than a small knife inside a beat up old sheath. He normally would have smirked but he had a feeling in his gut that she was extremely lucky he had found it not Tanish Eul. Despite Tanish's usual happy go lucky outlook on life he was not a man to steal from! He looked down on this girl and for the life of him could not figure out how she came upon the knife…

Then a thought clicked in his head, maybe she had not stolen it? Perhaps someone had given it to her as a gift? He would have to ask her when she stirred, but for now he had to leave her and return the knife…

* * *

He would have been an ungodly fright to humans if it had been daylight for his reddish skin and animal skins he used as clothing. His flamboyant green hair would be cause for a second look as well, but as it were no one paid special attention to him at this hour. He strolled in to a tavern he knew to be the hang out of his friend Tanish, and sure enough Tanish was in the corner playing cards and entertaining the ladies…

"Vancha old friend! Where have you been?" The one known as Tanish greeted from his seat beckoning the green haired vampire to his side. Before Vancha had a chance to sit, the sight of Tanish's knife made him shoot up from his seat and point a finger at Vancha's occupied hand. He moved faster than the human eye can keep up with and appeared next to Vancha whispering in his ear; "Where did you find it?"

Vancha let out a dry chuckle and handed his friend the knife. "In the possession of a very intriguing child that managed to get the best of you." As a smile played on his lips, Tanish snarled and snatched his knife and replaced it on his belt where it belonged.

"And when I find them I will all but bleed them dry!" He hissed angrily before turning his back on his friend.

"Now, now Tanish. What if it were but a wee girl?" Vancha let his words hang in the air for a moment before cautiously stepping toward his friend to place a hand on his shoulder.

Tanish whipped around with a crazed flame in his eye. "No little girl could have stolen from me." Was all he spat before returning to his card game. After a few minutes the noise and life appeared again in the Tavern as if nothing had happened. Vancha shook his head with a grin and turned to walk out. "You best not be protecting the little master if you know what's good for you." Tanish said with a growl.

"And if I was? What are you going to do about it?" Vancha challenged. Tanish looked uncertain for a moment before sending a silent glare Vancha's way. "That's what I thought." With that, Vancha reentered the night.

He loved the smell of autumn in the air and caught a whiff of the stirring young lass he needed to attend to across town. He smiled at those he passed and briskly waltzed in to the shack once he had reached it. There was no light in the shack but of course with his eyesight he could see shapes and objects quite well. There was a small lantern in the corner he had found and he lit is swiftly so that she may see her surroundings.

* * *

Victoria woke up to a small creaking noise and feared the worse, that she had overslept and Madame Houdina was coming in to the room to whip her. She bolted upright but quickly regretted it as her head began to throb. Then out of nowhere a blinding light appeared. After a few dazed moments she realized it was a lantern that had been lit in the opposite corner of whatever it was that she was in. A quick fleeting glance around the room revealed nothing more than a dirt floor, a crazy looking man dressed in animal furs with green hair and a lantern in his hand.

She flinched when he walked over to the door of the shack and set the lantern in front of the door. It provided enough light for her to see, but just enough shadows so that he could sit comfortably in the shadows. He intended to wait for her to speak first but his own curiosity got the best of him. "How did you come upon that knife?"

Victoria froze, how he knew she had a knife on her? She quickly felt inside her pocket to find absolutely nothing…Did she just get mugged? Her eyes shoot back up to face this strange man. All she could manage to squeak out was, "Who are you?"

Vancha leaned forward in to the light enough for her to see his face and smiled a genuine smile. "Vancha March at your service my lady. And who pray tell are you?" He let his green hair fall slightly on to his face before slowly withdrawing back in to the shadows. He noted the confused look on her face and was delighted to see her face distorted by a train of thought.

"Vic-Victoria Mia Rovella…" She blurted out before she could stop herself. She cursed herself in her head now and took to starring at the floor.

"Well Miss Rovella, now that we have become acquainted would you be so kind as to answer my question?" Vancha purred in a friendly tone of voice. He knew women alright, and it there was never a need for unnecessary forces to get them to tell you the truth. He knew that she was just frightened, after all she had been beaten and knocked unconscious then woke up in a secluded shack.

Victoria had to think about it before answering him and decided to tell a partial truth. "A friend gave it to me." As she spoke she did not make eye contact with him, instead she leaned back against the wooden wall and bent her knees up so that she could hug them.

Vancha thought it was touching that she had not tried to escape yet, although it could be because she was unable to get her bearings. Were children not told to stay away from strangers these days? Either way, he got the feeling she wasn't tell him the entire story. "Look at me when you speak." There was a slight hint of venom in his voice when he spoke this time. He did not have all night to sit around and talk, he only had a matter of hours. He had walked to and from the tavern instead of flitting so it had taken him most of the night to clear the town.

Her head snapped to attention and tried to peer in to the darkness to face him. She let out a sigh only to have an unnerving feeling of him getting closer to her. In actuality, he had moved forward so that he was sitting Indian style on the outskirts of the light. She gulped and told the story of how Jason and she had tricked a man in to thinking she was in injured while Jason snatched his knife from his belt. She did not feel remorse or shame for taking the knife, the man had looked as though he had enough money to buy another one. When she finished she locked eyes with him and said flatly, "Am I going to be in trouble for this?"

Vancha chuckled, she sure was honest and to the point when she wanted to be. "I'm afraid you already are my dear. See, that knife you helped steal belonged to a friend of mine. And he is not as forgiving as I am when his things go astray…" He left it at that and rose to his feet in a blink of an eye. "That being said, I think he might forgive you if you come clean and give up your dear friend Jason." When she didn't move he stated, "Come."

She slowly placed her hand against the wall and pushed herself up to her feet. This was crazy but she didn't want any trouble or it getting back to the orphanage…Wait a minute! Was there a posse looking for her right now? She could not go out there, surely not if people were looking for her! It had to be past her check in time! "Wait, umm. I can't go with you. I have to get back to the-"

Before she could finish he cut her off, "Ohh you are coming alright. Forget about that place, you belong to me now." Before she could argue he swiftly walked over to her and grabbed her left arm and quickly but gently pulled her out of the shack but not before bending over and blowing the candle in the lantern out.

She followed him blindly in the pitch dark night and after a few steps of protesting he let her arm go but only if she did not stray more than a foot away from him. He was not in the mood to go chasing after her, even though it could be fun. He had to stop Tanish from going on a drunken spree of carnage throughout the town.

* * *

She realized how ridiculous she looked when they entered the tavern when the remaining few girls gasped at her. She felt her face turn a crimson red and lowered her eyes to the floor like a kicked puppy. Before they had cleared the tavern to the card table Tanish stood up and fixed his eyes upon Victoria.

"This is the _thief_ who stole my trophy? Hah! You're getting soft Vancha!" He let out a hearty laugh and beckoned them closer.

When they reached him he waved all the humans and two fellow vampires to leave the room for a moment. They did so without hesitation. "Now Vancha you cannot be serious." Tanish said studying the girl. He gently cupped her face with his hand and examined the newly formed scar on her face.

"Aye. This is not the thief but she knows who it is." He said simply letting Tanish look over her.

"Well, who is it girl! Tell me now before I have to add another scar to your face!" Tanish said fiercely. He only accepted honest and true vampires to be in his company and even though she was human she had to fit the bill to be in his presence. He was usually a fun and free willed vampire willingly to risk anything for a friend, but once you crossed him you could never go back to friendly terms.

"I umm…" She was trying to stall but it seemed to only make matters worse when he raised a very sharp looking nail to the other side of her face. She finally cracked and blurted out, "Jason Morril is your thief, not me!"

"Good girl." Tanish praised as he let her go and vanished before her eyes.

She simply looked up to Vancha's stern face. She was about to say something when he put a finger to his mouth and tugged on her ratty shirt to follow him. When they were outside and gathered up the courage to ask him, "Is he going to kill Jason?"

Vancha laugh quietly to himself before replying, "No, but Jason will have wished he had before the night is over." And with that they departed for the shack in which they would spend the rest of the night in. Vancha silenced Victoria whenever she tried to ask him anything and told her he would explain the following night but in the mean time she had to stay put.

Shortly after reaching the shack the sun started to rise and Vancha making himself comfortable in front of the door blocking her only escape route. She had no other choice but to suck it up and curl up in the corner with a growling stomach.

* * *

**Whew! So how many of you think she's going to regret tattling on Jason? Any plot twists will be considered and potentially added to the storyline. I have a vague idea of where I want this story to go. So as always, please submit a review!**


	3. Be a Good Little Assistant

**Well hello there! I am glad to have made it to chapter 3! Sorry for the wait. Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I hope to get more! The more reviews the faster I will update! It's a great motivator you know! So without further ado, enjoy!**

**Ohh and anything in italics is the character's thoughts inside their heads. Victoria has a lot to say in her head, but lacks the nerve to say it out loud!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 – Be a Good Little Assistant**

Victoria had woken up after only a few hours of sleep but had drifted off and was now day dreaming she was in her itchy bed back at the orphanage when she felt something crawl over the bridge of her nose. She instinctively swatted at it but it only made the thing crawl towards her hair. Her eyes flashed open and with all her force swung her hand up to her forehead and smashed the tiny spider to bits. "AHH!" She screeched at the top of her lungs causing a tired and angry Vancha to bolt upright in his slumber.

"WHAT is the matter with you? Do you not know what time it is?" Vancha hissed angrily starring daggers in her direction.

Victoria was unfazed by his words and was focusing on trying to remove the remains of the spider from her forehead. "God that was disgusting!" She half muttered to herself, but a thought popped in to her head at that very moment. She flicked the crumbled body of the spider at Vancha and left out a howl of laughter when he recoiled despite the fact that the body only made it a few inches. "Oh my-you should have seen your face!" She said through an over tired hysterical laughter fit.

Vancha was not amused and before she knew it he was hovering over her with his face directly in front of hers. "Do NOT attempt anything like that again or else." He threatens while lingering a few moments before returning to his spot. "And do not wake me again."

She had a dumbstruck look on her face that was shortly replaced by anger, "Or else what?" she snapped. She immediately regretted speaking. She was face down in the dirt before she could exhale a sigh.

"Do as you are told, or I shall leave you here to die." He roughly let her go, but not before giving her a quick spank to her behind for good measure. Normally he was more playful but it had been a taxing night and he just wanted to rest. "Now, not another word." He settled back in and dozed off within minutes.

Her initial response in her head was something along the lines of; _die? I could always go back and catch a beating but they would not kill me!_ It was quickly replaced with; _holy shit! Did he just spank me! How dare he! I could…_She couldn't do anything. She was nearly frozen in fear. She hadn't even gotten up off the ground yet, he face was still pressed in the dirt. She was afraid of making more noise and waking him.

That notion did not last long however, she was back in a fetal position cradling her knees in her arms. He could be rather intimidating when he was irritated, she would have to remember that. He was someone she would have to learn to live with. _Whoa, wait what? Live with? I have to bust out of this shack and run for help!_

That was a ridiculous thought, she had a feeling she would not be able to get away from him…Or was it that she did not want to go back? Sure her life at the orphanage was horrible, but she had no idea what he had in store for her! There was only one way to find out however…

* * *

She was able to drift back to sleep a few more times but she was constantly being woken up by the angry rumble of her stomach. She could see through some small cracks in the wall that the sun was setting. Should she wake him up? No, she couldn't do that! The repercussions would not be worth it. So instead she resorted to sitting Indian style before him, staring intently.

She did not have to wait long, for he stirred and stretched out his limbs one by one before lazily opening his eyes. He did not appear to be shocked that she had moved in front of him; in fact he had heard her in his sleep. He simply sat there staring intently back at her.

Finally she cracked like he knew she would, "Well! I'm starving! Don't you people eat?" She regretted it instantly as a picture of him sucking out all her blood popped in to her head. He must have guessed her thought process when a rather snide grin crossed his face.

"If you mean vampires by you people then to put it bluntly, yes." Was his simple reply. He went from sitting to standing in the blink of her eye. She was now staring up at him expecting more of an answer. "Come child, we must be off to a different town; they will come looking for you no doubt." He opened the door and began to walk out but stopped and turned to see if she was going to follow. When she did not, he extended his hand for her to take.

She reluctantly took it and painfully hauled herself to her feet. She felt a little woozy and wanted to get something to eat and drink before fleeing town. When she did not voluntarily move he sighed and told her to jump on his back. She thought he was crazy at first but was entirely too tired to argue. She did as she was told and he began to run towards the south end of the village. She had previously lived at the north end.

Sooner than she expected they had arrived at another small town. It had been almost magical how someone who seemed to be running at a normal rate could move so fast! When he released her legs she dropped off his back and walked away from him studying the different buildings. He chuckled; she was a curious young thing.

"Come, you need a change of clothes and a bath your beginning to smell." He teased and grabbed the ripped collar of her shirt and tugged her towards a small shop which was obviously closed.

She tried to break free from his grip but it was no use, she only managed to slightly choke herself. Her shirt slipped enough so that he had a clear view down the back of her shirt when he looked back at her to see why she wasn't moving. He caught a glimpse of a long deep scar on her back. "Where did you get that?" He asked quietly as he let go of her shirt.

She looked up at him and asked, "Get what?" It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about, it had to be her scar…"Ohh that. The scar on my back? It was for something stupid." When she did not continue he motioned her finish the story with his hand. She unenthusiastically continued for fear of what he would do to her if she did not. "I stole some liquor from Madame Houdina's private stash…and well she whipped me when she found out."

Vancha could only smile; he remembered when Larten had done something similar to Seba. That was a story he would tell her another time, or perhaps Seba himself could tell her since he knew that Larten never would. _That's my girl_, he thought.

As they stood in an awkward silence by the shop door she decided to speak up, "How are we going to get in genius?" Her voice was full of sarcasm and loathing. Vancha merely smiled and had the door open in a matter of seconds. His long pale finger beckoning her to come in quickly before anyone saw. "How did you-?"

He put the same finger to his lips and pointed towards the back corner where clothes were kept. There was really only peasant clothing and all for men or little boys. She groaned but one sharp look from Vancha was all it took to silence it. She reluctantly grabbed a baggy ugly grey shirt and matching pants and looked around for under garments and shoes. None of course! She motioned to Vancha her distress but it only made him stifle a giggle and nod his head towards the door.

_Wait a minute! Did he just giggle? Oh it was on now!_ She furiously noted in her head. She marched out of the shop as Vancha closed the door and relocked it. She spun around to say something to him but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the stern look on his face. _What the hell! First he was trying not to giggle, and now he looked pissed! I just can't win!_ She thought miserably to herself.

He led her to an inn where she washed up and unenthusiastically changed in to the 'new' clothes. He rented a room for the night for them to share as she grudgingly went up the stairs. She had to wear her old shoes that had holes in the soles and sides and of course her dirty undergarments. She had attempted to wash them, so she had to put them on wet. Talk about uncomfortable! She had no other choice though.

When she was as clean as she could possible get with an old rag and freezing cold pot of water she ventured down to the eating area of the inn. She spotted Vancha chatting with the owner and a plate of what looked like some sort of meat and gravy.

She settled in to the seat across from him and looked hopefully up at the owner. After a quick introduction by Vancha the owner Drake was off to fetch her something to eat and drink. "Now tell me. What the hell is going on?" She whispered so that she did not draw attention to them.

Vancha grinned, "Why I thought you'd never ask!" He played with his food before taking a bite. When he finished he continued, "I am a vampire as I am sure you have figured out by now, and you are my assistant." He waited for that fact to seep in.

"Huh?" was the only thing she could manage and she was sure it made her sound like a buffoon. Vancha just smirked before picking up his raw slab of meat and tearing into it. He finished it all in a matter of minutes and was slurping up the bloody remains just as Drake was coming in with food for Victoria.

Victoria was utterly disgusted by how Vancha ate like a wild animal. The growl of her own stomach was just enough for her to get over his eating habits and dig into her own plate. Of course she used the silverware that was set out for her, unlike Vancha; he ate with his bare hands. Vancha was enjoying some homemade wine that Drake had also brought out. Victoria grabbed her cup without looking at what was inside and took a few gulps. "Ahh, that is good!"

Vancha gave a surprised look at her, but then remembered how she got that long beautiful scar on her back. He let out a chuckle that made her look up at him questionably. "I think I'm going to get used to you being around." He said softly before draining his mug. Alcohol barely had an effect on him; he would have to drink a few barrels of it to faze him. He was curious to see how much she would drink. To his dismay, she only finished the one cup. He would have to find out some other time…

* * *

She expected them to go back up to their room, but Vancha had other plans. They departed into the night, a very odd pair indeed. A few people gave worried glances when a rather tall man dressed in dirty animal furs was leading a slightly smaller girl in peasant clothes around.

As she was following him around, an odd thought popped into her head. "How old are you? You could be over a hundred for all I know!" The only response she got was a wink. She sighed; well she wasn't going to get much out of him it seemed.

"How old are you my dear?" He asked making her slightly jump.

_Had he just caller her a dear? He had a lot of nerve!_ "If you must know, I'm sixteen!" She replied as she held her head up high. This only earned her a snicker of laughter from him. "Why are you laughing? I am very mature for my age!" She was a little put off now.

"Aye, you are. But you are still just a little girl, but I will make a woman out of you yet. Now come." He started walking again, only to have her sprinting to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked after they reached the outskirts of town.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Now be a good little assistant and keep quiet." He said rather callously. He then motioned for her to climb on his back so they could flit again. She reluctantly obeyed. He started running and before she knew it they were in the countryside. When he finally stopped in a grove of trees it was clearly around midnight. She was exhausted and slide off his back like goo. She would have collapsed on to the ground but Vancha steadied her.

He forgot she was but a mere human and all this travelling would take a toll on her, but she had to be tough if she was going to be his assistant. "Tonight I will teach you how to hunt." He said beckoning her towards the woods.

"Me? Hunt? Are you crazy?" She said panic stricken.

Vancha just gave her an amused smile and pointed his finger towards her and then gestured her towards him.

_He couldn't be serious! I mean, me, hunt! He HAD to be crazy!_ She thought to herself as she trudged towards him with an exasperated look on her face. There was no way this was going to go well…

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the wait, but my muse has been a tad lazy lately. More reviews might be the cure** **however!**


End file.
